memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kategorie Diskussion:Gesellschaft und Kultur/Archiv
Gesellschaft und Kultur * Lebensform ** Intelligente Spezies (formerly known as Rasse) ** Tier ** Pflanze * Zeitlinie ** Ereignis * Religion * Politik ** Politisches System ** Verträge, Übereinkommen und Gesetze *** Handel (Vorschlag) * Titel (Vorschlag) ** Politisches Amt (Vorschlag) ** Religiöses Amt (Vorschlag) ** Militärischer Rang (Vorschlag) * Philosophie (Vorschlag) Bündnisse für Föderation, Klingonisches Imperium etc. vielleicht sollte auch Bajoranische oder Klingonische Religion hier hinein? Diese Kategorie ist auch ähnlich der aus den Star Trek Fakten und Infos, womit die Zeitlinie hierher gehören könnte. -- Kobi 16:35, 30. Sep 2004 (CEST) : Gemäß deinem Vorschlag habe ich "Religion" hinzugefügt. -- Florian | Diskussion 20:23, 13. Dez 2004 (CET) Was haltet ihr von einer weiteren Hauptkategorie "Politik"? Ich könnte mir da gut eine weitere Unterteilung nach folgenden Gesichtspunkten vorstellen: "Politische Systeme", "Politische Ränge", "Verträge, Übereinkommen und Gesetze" --Spocky 12:05, 20. Dez 2004 (CET) : Könnte man den Politik-Strang vielleicht in "Gesellschaft und Kultur" einsortieren? Die "Bündnisse" dort würden sich auf jeden Fall auch für "Politik" eignen. -- Florian | Diskussion 13:21, 20. Dez 2004 (CET) ::Warum nicht? Zeig einfach mal auf, wie genau du dir das vorstellst.--Spocky 13:39, 20. Dez 2004 (CET) Unterkategorien von "Rasse" Bin trotzdem jetzt schon für Kategorie:Mensch, Kategorie:Klingone, Kategorie:Romulaner... --Maith 17:46, 2. Dez 2004 (CET) Pro/Kontra Es sollten nur die "Hauptrassen" Beachtung finden, da es mehrere Dutzend bis hunderte von Rassen und Spezies gibt -- Florian | Diskussion 13:57, 13. Dez 2004 (CET) : Ich denke auch, wir brauchen keine eigene Kategorie für Okampa o.ä.; Mensch, Klingone, Romulaner, Cardassianer, Vulkanier, Andorianer, Bolianer sollten genügen. Das problem bei der Sache ist natürlich, die Kausalität, wenn man Bolianer drin hat kann man auch Kazon nehmen, und wenn Kazon drin ist, könnte man auch die Jem'Hadar dazunehmen, und ehe man sich versieht hat man doch alle Rassen in verschiedenen Kategorien untergebracht... - Kobi : Als Vorschlag würde ich eine Daumenregel anbieten: Alle Rassen der Hauptpersonen und der wichtigsten regelmäßigen Charaktere, wenn die dahinterliegende Anzahl der Artikel es nötig werden lässt. Bolianer halte ich für nicht sehr ergibig. Wie viele kennen wir? -- Florian | Diskussion 20:23, 13. Dez 2004 (CET) :: Gerade hat sich im Gespräch mit Cid von MA/en eine gute Idee herauskristalisiert: statt z.B. "Kategorie:Romulaner" zu haben, eine "Kategorie:Romulanisch" zu schaffen. Mit Kombination von "Kategorie:Planet" und "Kategorie:Raumschiff" ist das noch um Längen besser -- Kobi 20:18, 27. Dez 2004 (CET) ::: Romulanisch, Klingonisch, Menschlich usw. gefällt mir... für Raumschiffe, Planeten halt alles was zur Rasse dazugehört... gute Idee, Kobi... in diesen Einheitsbrei würde ich aber nicht die Personen reinschmeissen... deshalb wäre mein Vorschlag, Kategorie:Romulaner für Personen und Kategorie:Romulanisch für alles, was zu den Romulanern dazugehört... --Maith 22:19, 27. Dez 2004 (CET) :::Klar sieht das in einem Artikel gut aus, wenn der eingeordnet ist unter "Romulansich" und "Person", aber das würde am Ende eine Liste von verschiedensten Personen (Kategorie:Person) und eine Liste von verschiedensten romulanischen Dingen, also Planeten, Personen und Raumschiffe gemischt (Kategorie:Romulanisch) schaffen. Das ist auch nicht das Wahre ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Kai3k|'Kai'3k]] :: ''Talk'' 23:49, 27. Dez 2004 (CET) ::: Also wird "Romulaner", etc. der Kategorie "Person" untergeordnet, Rasse hat keine Unterkategorien und wo siedeln wie "rolumalisch" an? Unter Planeten oder eigenständig? Wenn wir das abschließend klären, wäre der Kategorie-Strang fertig für den Betrieb. (wird teilweise ja schon genutzt) -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 17:48, 10. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::: Hmhmhm, ich weiß nicht, ich denke das sollte einfach gehalten werden, also bin ich eher gegen solche Subkategorien, erst Recht wenn sie verschiedene Themenbereiche wie Personen und Technik vermischen. --Memory 20:35, 19. Jul 2005 (UTC) Wie stehts mit den Rassen "Mensch", "Vulkanier", "Cardassianer", "Klingone", "Romulaner"? Brauchen wir die um die einzelnen Personen in schubladen mit Rassen zu sortieren? Brauchen wir Cardassianer (von der Menge der bekannten Charaktere her)? -- Florian - [[ :Florian K| ]] 08:30, 16. Mär 2005 (GMT) : Ich schlage vor, "Bündnis" und "Rasse" nach hinten zu stellen, damit wir den Rest der Kategorie erstmal vernünftig nutzen können. -- Florian - ✍ talk 06:09, 6. Apr 2005 (EDT) :: Ja das ist eine gute Idee, bevor wir uns nicht über die unterkategorie einig sind, sollte ersteinmal damit begonnen werden, die darüber liegenden Kategorien zu füllen, danach kann immer noch spezialisiert werden -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 06:26, 6. Apr 2005 (EDT) : Ich bin eher gegen die Spezies-Kategorien, das würde die Kategorien-Leiste nur aufblähen und wird von der Funktion her schon von vielen Listen wie Liste der Cardassianer abgedeckt. --Memory 20:35, 19. Jul 2005 (UTC) Unterkategorie Zeitlinie (war Geschichte) Man könnte auch noch einen neuen Strang über interstellare Geschichte einführen, wo Artikel zu geschichtlichen Ereignissen aufgelistet werden, meinetwegen Schlachten (evtl. in einer eigenen Unterkategorie), oder die Zeit des Erwachens auf Vulkan, die Besatzungszeit Bajors und lauter solche Dinge. -- Spocky 16:01, 20. Jun 2005 (UTC) : Wenn es weitere Unterstützer gibt, können wir das vielleicht in Gesellschaft und Kultur eingliedern, damit es dort die "Zeitlinie" erweitern kann um diese Geschichtlichen Ereignisse. -- Florian - ✍ talk 18:54, 22. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Meinetwegen können wir das gerne so handhaben -- Spocky 12:38, 26. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Gute Idee, wo kommen dann die Artikel wie 2265 rein, damit sie nicht mehr die Wartungsseite "überladen"? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:58, 26. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Vielleicht bietet es sich an, diese ebenfalls in einer Unterkategorie zusammenzufassen, sowas, wie ''Zeitlinie, oder Jahr. -- Spocky 12:01, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, wir haben schon eine Kategorie:Zeitlinie angedacht auf Kategorie Diskussion:Gesellschaft und Kultur. Erstellen? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:40, 29. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::OK, aber das sollten wir dann wohl noch ein wenig ausbauen mit einer Kategorie Ereignisse, wie oben erwähnt. :::Ich würde prinzipiell ja jetzt gerne mit der Kategorisierung durch Morn beginnen, aber der Gute hat derzeit das Bedürftnis dabei Interwiki-Links zu entfernen -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:45, 30. Jun 2005 (UTC) Ich habe den Eindruck, daß die "Kategorie:Ereignis" sich stillschweigend durchgesetzt hat, daher entferne ich dann mal den Hinweis. Was anderes: wohin mit Artikeln wie Romulanische Geschichte, Geschichte der Menschheit oder Geschichte des Dominion? Unter Kategorie:Zeitlinie? --Memory 19:32, 14. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Wegen der Nominierung von Romulanische Geschichte möchte ich das nochmal in Erinnerung bringen, ich selbst habe nämlich auch noch Klingonische Geschichte erstellt/ausgelagert. --Memory 21:42, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) Titel (war Politischer Rang) Irgendwie fühle ich mich unwohl mit dieser Kategorie, sie mag durchaus Sinnvoll sein, allerdings finde ich die MA/en-Version en:Category:Titel besser. Zudem denke ich, dass "Rang" in diesem Zusammenhang etwas falsches Deutsch ist. In der Politik gibt es eher Ämter. Wie sieht ihr das? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:44, 11. Mär 2005 (GMT) : Ich komme auch mit "Politisches Amt" gut klar, wenn man sieht, wo die Kategorie hingeht. Die "Category:Titles" hatte ich auch schon gesehen, für militärische Ränge oder Titel hätte ich allerdings gerne eine andere Struktur. Es gibt im Prinzip religiöse, militärische und politische "Titel". Religon und Politik würde es als "Oberkategorie" schon geben. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 09:32, 11. Mär 2005 (GMT) :Für politische und religiöse Funktionen ist ''Amt besser geeignet. --Vorkosigan 12:10, 11. Mär 2005 (GMT) ::Meinetwegen können wir das auch gerne auf Politischer Titel, oder allgemein auf Titel abändern. -- Spocky 12:27, 11. Mär 2005 (GMT) : Seid ihr denn einverstanden mit "Religiöses Amt" und "Politisches Amt"? -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 08:30, 16. Mär 2005 (GMT) :: Politisches gibt es schon, also warum nicht religöses? --Memory 20:35, 19. Jul 2005 (UTC) Vorschlag (siehe oben) zur Einführung der Kategorie Titel (vgl. Kategorie Diskussion:Meta-Trek). Und darein dann die Unterkategorien der politischen und religiösen Ämter. -- Kai3k ''[[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 14:38, 6. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Könnte man ja dennoch in den anderen Kategorien aufhängen, dann wäre das zwar kein Baum mehr, aber halt logischer gegliedert... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:05, 6. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::Stimmt, wo steht geschrieben, dass eine Kategorie in nur einer Kategorie stehen muss? -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 19:03, 6. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Bin dafür --Memory 19:36, 6. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Ich auch --KenKeeler -- Postfach 11:23, 31. Jan 2006 (UTC) Tiere Wie ist das eigentlich mit Tieren? Ich habe jetzt den Glommer erstmal in die Kategorie:Rasse getan, aber vielleicht brauchen wir noch eine Unterkategorie Tiere, man denke nur an Katzen, Targs, Tribbles, Stock-Gildos (oder wie auch immer), Spinnen... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:10, 5. Jun 2005 (UTC) : 'Tier'e unter "Rasse"? Hört sich gut an. -- Florian - ✍ talk 21:12, 6. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Kategorie:Tierart ? Warum nicht. --Memory 20:35, 19. Jul 2005 (UTC) Hab Kategorie:Tierart jetzt mal hier als Subkategorie untersortiert, weil hier die Diskussion ist. So ganz passend find ich das aber nicht. Wir müssen wohl mal die Hierarchie überarbeiten... --Porthos 21:45, 2. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Tiere und Pflanzen vielleicht als weitere Hauptkategorie? -- Ken Keeler 06:41, 3. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Ich denke nicht, dass dafür eine neue Hauptkategorie von nöten wäre, aber eine Unterkategorie Pflanzen wäre vielleicht schon ganz sinnvoll. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 09:45, 3. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Ja aber Tiere unter Gesellschaft und Kultur? Dann doch lieber als Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Rasse. --Porthos 19:41, 3. Sep 2005 (UTC) : Wie gesagt bin ich auch eher für Rasse, habe die Kategorisierung geändert. Aber wie / wo bringen wir die Pflanzen unter... 15:14, 6. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Die würde ich parallel zu den Tieren unterbringen, immerhin behandeln sie ja eine taxonomisch gesehen gleiche Einheit (Reich). Rasse ist zwar nicht unbedingt ein Ausdruck, den ich mit Pflanzen in Verbindung bringe, aber in letzter Konsequenz wäre das schon am sinnvollsten. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 06:16, 7. Sep 2005 (UTC) Religion Man könnte Religion noch weiter unterteilen und neben dem Amt noch "Religiöser Ort" (Klöster, Tempel, Kultplätze...), "Religiöser Gegenstand" (Drehkörper...) und "Gottheit" (Wurmlochwesen, Ardra...) hinzunehmen. -- Spocky 08:05, 12. Apr 2005 (EDT) :Ich denke, solch eine Unterteilung sollten wir ins Auge fassen, wenn die Kategorie derart überfüllt ist, dass man den Überblick verliert... für den Anfang ist ein Kategorie:Religion das schlagkräftigste woran man Denken kann... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:45, 12. Apr 2005 (EDT) Pflanzen Wenn ich mal den Vorschlag von Ken Keeler und Spocky aufschnappen darf, wo sollen wir die Kategorie:Pflanze unterordnen? Bisher sehe ich noch nicht wo wir Flora, Faune und den Rest der selbstreproduzierenden Lebensformen hübsch und einfach unterbringen können. "Gesellschaft und Kulter" hat eine andere Richtung, die sich eher auf empfindungsfähige Lebensformen konzentriert. In MA/en hat man die en:Category:Plants allerdings auch unter Species (bei uns etwa "Kategorie:Rasse") gelegt. 15:20, 6. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Vielleicht könnte man ganz Umdenken, und eine Oberkategorie "Lebewesen" einführen. Unterkategorien: Rassen, Pflanzen, Tiere. Und zu Ehren der von mir so hochgeschätzten Phylosier die Kategorie: Pflanzliche Rassen. Nee..., Spass! ;-).--Ken Keeler 15:32, 6. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::"Lebewesen" gefällt mir, ein Bot könnte dann auch gleich "Rasse" in "Intelligente Spezies" ändern, das wäre wissenschaftlich auch korrekter. --Porthos 15:38, 6. Sep 2005 (UTC) OK, ich sehe ein: Der Begriff "Rasse" ist unsauber und enthält eine gewisse abwertende Färbung. Wird in Zukunft vermieden und statt dessen sagen wir "Spezies", politisch korrekt. Nachdem der Bot die Sortierung von Rasse nach "Intelligente Spezies" vollzogen hat, könnt ihr mir auch Alternativvorschläge machen! ;-) Ich finde die Sortierung (wie ganz oben zu sehen) ziemlich passend. Und was nicht intelligent, Tier oder Pflanze ist, kommt halt unter "Lebensform" unter. Zum Beispiel Pilze. Oder Korallen. 09:54, 12. Sep 2005 (UTC) Philosophie (Vorschlag) Wo ich gerade gesehen habe, dass wir jetzt auch einen Eintrag zur Logik haben, habe ich mir gedacht, dass vielleicht auch eine Kategorie:Philosophie möglich wäre. Da würden dann auch schon einige andere Artikel mit reinpassen, wie z.B. Philosophen, wie T'Plana-Hath, oder Surak und deren Ideologien (z.B. UMUK), aber natürlich ebenso die Philosophien anderer Völker einschließlich der Menschen. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 13:00, 9. Okt 2005 (UTC) Musik Musik, Literatur und Kunst gehören doch zur Kultur, oder? Ich dachte wir hätten schon so etwas, aber ich war wohl im Irrtum -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 20:27, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) :Is noch'n bischen leer, aber die MA/en hat sie schon --Memory 21:48, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) Organisationen? Brauchen wir eine allgemeinere Kategorie für Organisationen? Sternenflotte und Bajoranisches Militär in "Politisches System" zu stecken erscheint mir etwas komisch, was ist mit Sektion 31? --Memory 19:23, 17. Dez 2005 (UTC) : Ich wäre schon sehr dafür, dass es entweder eine Kategorie "Oganisation" oder besser eine "Institution" gibt. Da könnte man dann auch die Gerichtshöfe reinpacken, was bei "Organisation" vielleicht nicht ganz so passen würde. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 10:26, 18. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Eventuell könnte man zumindest bei der Föderation auch eine "Kategorie:Föderation" machen, wo alles direkt dazugehörende reinkommt. Und andere Armeen könnten dann in "Kategorie:Militär" (ist auch offen für andere Dinge). --Memory 23:05, 18. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::Ich denke, Militär wäre schon wieder zu spezifisch. Zudem müssten da theoretisch auch die meisten Raumschiffe rein, weil die ja alle dem jeweiligen Militär gehören, ebenso, wie ja bei der Sternenflotte. :::Raumschiffe, nein das denke ich sollte ausgeschlossen werden. In eine evtle. Kategorie Militär sollten nur solche Sachen wie, Bajoranisches Militär, Klingonische Verteidigungsstreitmacht, Tal'Shiar etc. hinein. Organisation ist schon etwas spezieller, dort könnte auch sowas wie das Ozeanische Institut, oder sowas wie... mir fällt jetzt nur Terra Prime ein... Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:03, 20. Dez 2005 (UTC) :::: "Institution" fänd' ich gut.--KenKeeler -- Postfach 12:22, 20. Dez 2005 (UTC) :::Auf was wollen wir uns jetzt einigen? Ich wäre entweder für "Organisation" oder aus oben genannten Gründen eben am liebsten für Institution. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 10:54, 31. Dez 2005 (UTC) Handel (Vorschlag) Als Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Verträge, Übereinkommen, Gesetze? ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 23:06, 23. Jun 2006 (UTC)